Jobs
What Are These Jobs? These are a list of jobs that we do on Fusion Fall. Currently, I wish to get more higher level group members to take over the high level jobs. *Note that some jobs have a level requirement Job List Leader currently has been taken Co-Leader(s)-people who take over the leader's job when he is offline takes control of people as secondary (Level 30-36 job is still open) Attacker-first to attack monsters takes all the heavy fire (Level 30-36 job is still open) General(s)-leads the group to battle shows all the battle techniques ( Level 35-36 job is still open) Medic-heals other players and group members (healing nanos on all three nano slots (job is still open) Mission Planner-plans out missions for the team and needs approval from leader (job is still open) Explorer(s)-explores interesting unknown and secret places in Fusion Fall (job is still open) N00b(s)-are people who aren't good, but they can still help out( text out newb :D three slots are open) Spy(s)-people who go on dangerous missions beyond enemy lines (Level 30-36 job is still open) Ninja-handles swords and is very stealthy with ninja or samurai armor (sword as weapon Level 20-36 job is still open) Suburbs Base Director-watches people at the suburbs bases (job is still open) Downtown Base Director-watches people at the downtown bases (job is still open) Wilds Base Director-watches people at the wilds bases (job is still open) Darklands Base Director-watches people at the darklands bases (job is still open) Sniper-uses rifles as weapon (rifle as weapon job is still open) Rocket Blaster-uses rocket as weapon (rocket as weapon job is still open) Shattergun Warrior-uses shatterguns as weapon (shattergun as weapon job is still open) Bomber-uses thrown weapons (thrown weapons job is still open) Cowboy-uses pistols as weapons (pistol as weapon job is still open)(get it cowboys uses pistols in the West) Racer-good at racing and uses racing nanos everywhere (racing nanos job is still open) Supplier(s)-supplies people armor and weapons (job is still open) Blacksmith-sword grinder (job is still open) Armor Supplier-armor grinder (job is still open) Weapon Maker-weapon grinder (job is still open) Grinder(s)-grinds for anything (job is still open) Researcher-looks up things about Fusion Fall (job is still open) Trainer(s)-trains people how to fight, race, and grind (Level 35-36 job is still open) Time Traveler-able to travel through to time to the future and knows how to get to the unknown (job is still open) Glitch Detector-knows all the glitches on Fusion Fall (job is still open) Newb Helper(s)-helps out the new people on Fusion Fall (Level 15-36 job is still open) Fighter(s)-fights monsters and assists the general and attacker (3 slots are open) Ben Leader-uses Ben guide items (job is still open) Dexter Leader-uses Dexter guide items (job is still open) Mojo Jojo Leader-uses Mojo Jojo guide items (job is still open) Edd Leader-uses Edd guide items (job is still open) Scavenger(s)-scavenges for anything on Fusion Fall (job is still open) Nano Catcher(s)-helps people out on their nano missions (Level 30-36 job is still open) Newsletter Instructor-helps the leader update this wiki and add new things to it (job is still open) Photographer(s)-takes pictures of the group and puts it on the wiki (job is still open) Video Maker(s)-takes videos of the group and puts it on youtube and/or this wiki and Fusion Fall Central (job is still open) Editor(s)-helps Newsletter instructor and edits site (3 slots are still open) For more info go to Fusion Fall Central and look up The Fusion Warriors in the Social Groups. If you have any comments or suggestions just comment below.